Winkah Jio
Winkah Jio is a well known young adventurer on the Humas Continent. She is treated as a pariah because of her half-blood status. She is on a quest to find her long-lost father and live with him. Hiiro and his party meet her early on and they travel together. But they go their separate ways because they have different objectives. Personality She is a very friendly and energetic girl. She has great determination and courage, as would be necessary for her long journey. Her life is obviously quite lonely too. As people so often reject her due to her half-blood status. Appearance She is a girl in her mid-teens with blonde air that had a couple of clumps that stand up straight with antennae. She has abnormally well-developed breasts for a slender girl of er age. Normally she looks completely Humas, only during her beastfication under the full moon to her Garbranth traits show up visibly. History Cruzer Jio is considered the greatest genius blacksmith in the world. The weapons he made were remarkable and deeply sought after. They were so valuable and desired by corrupt people that a struggle for their possession resulted in the murder of Wikah's mother. Cruzer felt that the safest thing for her was to leave her with his wife's sister and put as much distance as possible between them. Winkah didn't even know the woman who raised her was her aunt and not her mother. She was left alone when her aunt died of illness when she was seven. She decided to become an adventurer and search for her father, though she knew nothing at all about him other than he made the remarkable spear she carried. She spent years fruitlessly searching in the wrong places for him. Any time she made a friend she would up getting rejected when her half-blood status was revealed. She became quite famous in the process. Plot Hiiro gets back in touch a year later though with great news for her. Relationships Cruzer Jio - The father who left her as a baby for her own safety. It never occurred to him that she would try to reunite with him and would take such risks to do so until he met Hiiro, who told him. This inspired him to leave his isolated life and to make amends for his past mistakes. Hiiro Okamura - His party met her when she was very hungry and gave her food. From her reaction to him, he might be the first Humas not to care about her Gabranth blood. Though she did not mush like the nickname he gave her. It was Hiiro who finally found her father on the Demon Continent and he told her as soon as he confirmed his identity. Arnold Ocean - Another friend of hers who traveled with her. He was delighted to hear the news that her father had been found. Muir Castrea -The two girls spent a great deal of time together. But Muir was clearly jealous that she was a more powerful fighter and had a far more impressive figure. Abilities As a half-blood she cannot use magic or binding. But she is still an experienced adventurer with powerful fighting skills. During the full moon her powers increase, but because she is so young she also loses control of herself. Trivia * Winkah was not in the original web novel version of the story. But her popularity from the light novel and manga caused her to be added to the web novel version retroactively much later on. Category:Characters Category:Gabranths Category:Humas Category:Female Characters